Compras en el supermercado
by Ceres Potter
Summary: La compra habitual de Petunia resultó muy diferente a lo que ella esperaba.


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece. (odio que me lo hagan recordar cada vez que publico)**

**Ando con el espíritu navideño, y esto es el resultado. Espero que sea de su agrado, algo diferente.**

* * *

**Compras En El Supermercado**

Petunia Dursley tomó el carrito del supermercado para comenzar con la compra semanal de alimentos. Pero este día debía comprar algunos diferentes para preparar la cena especial de Navidad. Quiso comenzar por el sector de los vegetales para tomar algunos espárragos para realizar su salsa especial.

Mientras evaluaba dos paquetes decidiendo cual comprar, una pequeña figura pasó corriendo junto a ella y la chocó levemente. Dispuesta a regañarla por faltarle el respeto se volteó, pero las palabras quedaron en su boca cuando vio desaparecer detrás de un estante una mata de cabello pelirrojo. Se quedó mirando unos segundos hacia donde había desaparecido. Sacudió su cabeza levemente y volvió a su tarea. Escogió uno de los paquetes y continuó con sus compras.

Se dirigió hacia los embutidos ordenados en grandes heladeras centradas en medio del negocio. Tomó unas cuantos jamones congelados y los colocó ordenadamente en el carrito. Levantó la mirada para observar que había del otro lado del congelador cuando se encontró con una carita sonriente enmarcada en un espeso cabello rojizo distorsionada por los vidrios de la heladera. Desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia el resto del lugar como buscando algo más que no encontraría allí. Cuando regreso la vista la pequeña pelirroja había vuelto a desparecer.

Esta vez sacudió la cabeza con mayor brusquedad. Definitivamente estar pensando en viejas épocas en los tiempos cercanos a la Navidad no era lo mejor que podría haber hecho aquella mañana mientras preparaba el desayuno para su esposo.

Caminó buscando el resto de los productos por largos minutos hasta que llegó hacia el sector de las bebidas dispuesta a comprar las últimas cosas y poder volver a la comodidad de su hogar. Cuando finalizó con las compras se dirigió hacia las cajas, reparando en que el supermercado había agregado un puesto de flores que la semana anterior no se encontraba allí. Decidió que unos cuantos ramos servirían como adorno para su cena especial.

Luego de un rato mirando las distintas flores sin saber por cual decidirse, sintió un pequeño tirón en su falda. Al observar que era lo que ejercía aquella pequeña presión, el aire quedó retenido en sus pulmones. Una pequeña figura pelirroja de no más de diez años le sonreía sin soltar el borde de su pollera.

—Disculpe señora, ¿Podría alcanzarme aquel ramo de lirios? Yo no llego —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Petunia Dursley no contestó ya que aún no había soltado el aire que estaba reteniendo. Observó algunos momentos a la muchachita atentamente hasta que comprendió que la chica no era invención de su imaginación. Su imaginación, si la tuviera, le hubiera proporcionado ciertos cambios a la niña. Como ojos verdes, en vez de los chocolate que poseía. Pómulos más pronunciados. El cabello más oscuro y seguramente hasta unos centímetros más de altura. Pero eso no fue suficiente para que su oxígeno volviera y su corazón retomara un tranquilo palpitar. Porque a pesar de las diferencias, las similitudes eran demasiadas. La nariz respingada, el pequeño mentón, los labios llenos y la forma de sus ojos a pesar de que no compartían el mismo color. Pero sin lugar a duda era la mirada y la sonrisa la que hacían que se hubiera convertido en una estatua humana.

—Señora ¿Me escucha? —volvió a hablar la niñita.

—Mmm —fue la elocuente respuesta de Petunia.

—Le preguntaba si podría alcanzarme aquellos lirios.

—Oh si. Los lirios —Petunia frunció el ceño y la nariz— ¿Tienes permitido comprar algo?

A la pequeña pelirroja no pareció gustarle el tono en el que hablaba la mujer.

—Mi papá me las regala todas las semanas —dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras—. Dice que hacen honor a mi nombre.

La señora Dursley volvió a quedarse congelada. La pequeña bufó ofuscada por la falta de atención. De repente sonrió al ver quien se acercaba.

—¡James! —gritó levantando los brazos y produciéndole un casi ataque cardíaco a Petunia.

—¡Lily! ¡Mamá y Papá están como locos buscándote!

Un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos avellana y anteojos de montura rectangular se acercó rápidamente dándole un susto de muerte a la mujer parada al lado de la niña. ¿Qué sucedía hoy en día? Ya había quedado claro que ella no estaba imaginando nada, porque no aprobaba la imaginación. ¿Pero que otra explicación había?

—Jimmy quiero mis lirios —la pelirroja hizo un pequeño puchero.

El joven de unos trece años rió divertido negando con la cabeza.

—Papá te dijo que te los iba a comprar al final para que no se marchitaran, ¿Por qué te escapaste?

Pero la jovencita no pudo responder porque unos brazos femeninos la rodearon abrazándola con fuerza.

—Lily nunca vuelvas a hacernos eso ¿Entendiste?

—Si mamá.

—Espero que no hayas estado molestando a la señora —dijo la madre de la niña volviéndose a la mujer para sonreírle con disculpas.

Al observar a la mujer la respiración de Petunia volvió a su cause normal ya que ahora veía las similitudes entre los dos chicos y la madre. Definitivamente había sido su imaginación. Y por una vez estuvo contenta de que así fuera, aunque jamás se lo confesaría a Vernon. Pero su momento de tranquilidad no duró mucho porque un tercer muchacho se acercó hacia ellos.

—Así que ya la encontramos —dijo sonriendo. Y la mujer comprendió que había perdido totalmente la razón.

El niño de entre once y doce años la miraba directamente dejándola sin respiración. Su cabello negro desordenado, su cara puntiaguda. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado. Y sobre todo sus brillantes ojos verdes. Solo le faltaba los lentes redondos y sería una replica de su sobrino que ahora debería tener casi cuarenta años y que no veía desde hace más de quince.

Una voz masculina a sus espaldas interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Debí imaginarme que estarías buscando tus lirios —dijo con una mezcla de reproche y diversión—. Ahora Lily, creo que te hemos dicho millones de veces que no debes alejarte de nosotros cuando estamos en la calle. Sabes que es peligroso.

—Lo siento, papá.

Luego pasó por al lado de la mujer y se agachó frente a la niña.

—Por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿Si? —le dijo abrazándola y acomodándole el cabello detrás de las orejas—. Sabes que me volvería loco si les pasase algo alguno de ustedes cuatro.

—Lo siento es que quería lirios para mi habitación y para llevarle a la abuelita. Y le pedí a la señora que me las alcanzara.

El hombre de cabello negro desordenado se levantó y tomó dos ramos para entregárselos a su hija. Luego se volvió hacia la mujer para disculparse por si su hija le había ocasionado alguna molestia, pero se quedó tan atónito como ella.

Los dos se quedaron mirando en estado catatónico para la confusión de su esposa e hijos.

—¿Ha...Harry? —preguntó la mujer en voz baja.

—¿Tía Petunia?

Ginny hizo un pequeño ruido con su boca en comprensión. Y frunció el ceño levemente sin ocultar la molestia que le preocupaba.

—¿Tú tienes una tía papá? —preguntó la niña.

Harry miró a su hija sin responderle, pero la atención de la jovencita ya estaba en la mujer parada enfrente de ellos.

—¿Eres hermana de mi abuelita Lily o mi abuelito James?

Petunia miró a la niña por fin comprendiendo el parecido. Comprendiendo que nada había sido producto de su imaginación. Y no supo porque en vez de volverse y alejarse de esa familia quiso contestarle a la pequeña pelirroja.

—De tu abuela Lily —le respondió con un tono neutro.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?

A estas alturas, comúnmente Petunia Dursley estaría molesta con la intromisión de cualquier niño, pero para su propia sorpresa siguió contestando.

—Petunia.

—También es una flor. ¿Verdad, papi?

—Ehh si, si, Lily, Petunia también es una flor. Bueno creo que estamos retrasándola, cariño. Es mejor que nosotros nos vallamos para que Petunia pueda hacer sus compras tranquila —dijo todo apresuradamente.

Y Ginny entendiendo el predicamento en el que se encontraba su esposo asintió haciendo caminar a su hijos hacia el final del pasillo.

—Bueno, ehhhh. Adiós tía Petunia —dijo Harry tomando a su hija de la mano y siguiendo a su esposa e hijos.

—Hasta pronto, hermana de la abuelita Lily —dijo la niña sonriendo. Y Harry apresuró el paso luego de eso ante de que alguna tormenta se desatara ante ese comentario. Pero pareció que no fue suficientemente rápido porque escuchó a la mujer llamarlo.

—Harry...

—¿Si? —preguntó dándose vuelta.

Petunia Dursley no supo que ser la poseyó en aquel momento para formular la siguiente idea.

—Supongo que el domingo de Navidad pasarás en casa de la familia de tu esposa.

Harry la corrigió.

—Si la pasaré con mi familia. ¿Recuerdas a los Weasley? Ginny es la hermana de mi mejor amigo Ron, así que ahora pertenezco a su familia.

—Amor, has pertenecido a nuestra familia desde que te hiciste amigo de mi hermano —le corrigió Ginny con dulzura.

Harry le sonrió con amor. Y ante toda esas muestras y palabras, Petunia se sintió extraña. Y luego de mirar como la niña la observaba curiosamente habló sin pensar.

—El lunes después de Navidad, Vernon sale de viaje por trabajo, si quieres puedes pasar a tomar el té a la tarde con tu familia puedes hacerlo. Va a estar Dudley con la suya.

El hombre abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces. Y su esposa a su lado estaba más que atónita. Los dos hijos varones miraban sin entender la situación. Pero fue la pelirroja la que habló.

—¿Podemos ir papá? Quizás tía Petunia pueda contarme cosas de la abuelita Lily —dijo dando saltitos.

Harry desvió la mirada de su tía a su hija. Y sonrió dulcemente. Entendía su entusiasmo. Él le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre sus padres, pero era más lo que sabía de James por lo que Sirius y Remus habían contado que lo que sabía sobre su madre, y esas ansías parecía habérselas transmitido a su hija.

—Si no es molestia —respondió algo dudoso.

Petunia tardó en comprender lo que había hecho y en lo que se había embarcado. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Porque ella no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

—No, no es molestia. Bueno, ahora si me voy. Estoy retrasada. Hasta luego.

Y la pequeña familia vio alejarse a la mujer de cabellos rubios. El matrimonio se quedó unos segundos más en la misma posición.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Ginny al fin.

—Yo tampoco.

Ambos agarraron a su hija uno de cada mano para evitar que volviera a escaparse y los metiera en algún tipo de extraña situación nuevamente.

—Parece que tu tía quiere verte —dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su esposo.

—No creo que sea a mi a quien quiere ver —él le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se dirigían a su pequeña.

La pelirroja asintió comprendiendo también mirando a su hija. Si era a Lily a quien Petunia quería ver.

* * *

**Que les pareció?**


End file.
